Black Trigger (episode)
This page is about the episode. For the trigger type, see Trigger/Black Trigger. Short Summary As Yūma and Miwa Unit 's battle is prolonged, Miwa Unit seems to be getting the upper hand, when Tōru Narasaka manages to shoot his arm, and Miwa weighs him down with his projectiles. However, Yūma copies Miwa's projectiles and uses them against him and Yoneya, effectively incapacitating them. Jin, who had been watching the battle, approaches them, along with Narasaka and Shōhei Kodera. He explains to Miwa that Yūma's Trigger is actually a Black Trigger. After Miwa bails out, Jin and Osamu go to the HQ, while Osamu asks Yūma and Chika to stay together. In the end, Jin is ordered to kill Yūma and capture his Trigger, but says he can't. Long Summary As the fight between Miwa Unit and Yūma continues, Kodera Shōhei and Narasaka Tōru fire their sniper rifles and hit Yūma in the arm, but fail to do any serious damage. Narasaka and Kodera split up, hoping to catch Yūma again. Osamu watches in horror, but realizes that Yūma isn't fighting back. The Replica clone suggests either Miwa Unit has chosen good positions from which to attack, or Yūma is concerned about how his actions will impact Osamu's position within Border. While Osamu frets with guilt over Yūma's self-restraint, the Replica clone assures him that Yūma is probably working out a way to neutralize Miwa Unit amicably. When questioned by Chika, Osamu affirms that Yūma truly is a Neighbor, but claims Yūma is different and calls him a friend. Osamu then asks Chika what she thinks, and after remembering how they met, she replies she isn't scared of Yūma. Miwa fires Lead Bullets, passing thru Yūma's shield and causing heavy weights made from Yūma's own Trion to form on his arm, knocking him over. Replica then informs Yūma that the analysis of Miwa's attack is complete, and Yūma fires Lead Bullets back at Miwa and Yoneya, only Yūma's a much stronger. Yūma then grabs Yoneya's spear and examines how the tip transforms. On top of a nearby building, Narasaka prepares to fire at Yūma, but is interrupted by Jin (who is, of course, eating snacks). He advises Narasaka to not get on Yūma's bad side. Back on the ground, Yūma asks Miwa if they can talk. Sometime later at Headquarters, Jin cheerfully greets Miwa, who glares back at him and accuses Jin of being in league with Osamu. Jin denies this, saying he is only worried about Miwa and his unit. Back at the end of the fight, Miwa discovers that Replica and copy another Trigger and return it many times more powerfully. Jin suddenly appears alongside Kodera and Narasaka, stating he ran into Replica up on the rooftop (Replica was about to deal with the snipers but Jin stepped in first). Jin teases Yūma about dropping his guard, but Yūma says that Miwa Unit was strong. Jin says defeating Yūma was impossible, since Yūma's Trigger is a Black Trigger. Replica explains Black Triggers are incredibly powerful Triggers made by individuals with immense Trion ability, and the owner must be compatible in order to activate it. Jin continues by advising Miwa to tell Masamune Kido that chasing a Black Trigger is dangerous. Narasaka is skeptical and asks if Yūma has anything to do with the recent Neighbor attacks. Jin promises that there is no connection between the two. Miwa is infuriated, shouting again that Neighbors are their enemies and bails out. Yoneya deactivates his Trigger and whines about losing, telling Yūma to kill him if Yūma wants. Yūma asks Yoneya if he hates Neighbors, and Yoneya replies that Yūma never hurt him in any way and bears no grudge. On the other hand, Narasaka and Kodera's homes were destroyed and Miwa's older sister was killed by Neighbors, and he will never forgive Neighbors. Miwa Unit turns to return to Headquarters, and Jin says he better go as well to make sure both sides of the story are reported. Osamu decides to go along as well, telling Chika to look after Yūma who doesn't know much about Japan. Yūma's stomach rumbles, and asks Chika what she likes to eat. Chika responds that she likes plain white rice, so Yūma pulls out a large stack of money and inquires about a restaurant where they can buy just plain white rice. Chika says there is no such place, but she comes up with another idea. At Headquarters, Jin and Osamu report to the Administration. Kinuta Motokichi and Netsuki Eizō are not pleased that Osamu hid his relationship with Yūma from them, but Shinoda Masafumi defends Osamu, stating he kept the Black Trigger contained. Karasawa Katsumi mentions that if Osamu had mentioned this earlier, it might've led to even more trouble. Jin surprises everyone by suggesting what if the Black Trigger was to join them instead. In the meantime, Chika and Yūma are sitting at a park. Chika present some onigiri she made. Yūma is pleased and quickly devours one, after which he states he feels some kind of power rising and again attempts to ride his bicycle (and fails). Yūma again concludes that Japanese people must have some kind of special training in order to ride bicycles. He asks Chika if Osamu trained as well, and Chika says she's not sure but that Osamu is better than her. Yūma is impressed. Back at Headquarters, Jin continues that since Osamu (again calling him "Megane-kun") has gained Yūma's trust, he may be able to get the Black Trigger on their side without a fight. Kido agrees that the Black Trigger will be a great asset and decides they should kill Yūma and take the Black Trigger from him. Both Kinuta and Netsuki agree, but Shinoda says it's basically stealing and worries about leaving the city defenseless. Kido replies that they should send another Black Trigger to fight Yūma and orders Jin to capture Yūma's Trigger. Back in Mikado City, Yūma and Chika are walking together, and Yūma offers to share some of the huge quantity of food he just bought. Characters in order of appearance Adapted From *Chapter 15 *Chapter 16 Differences Between the Anime and Manga Errors Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1